


How Does Your Garden [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should always be careful wandering in other people's gardens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Does Your Garden [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Does Your Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/297892) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic/how%20does%20your%20garden.mp3) | **Size:** 7.90 MB | **Duration:** 8:28min

  
---|---


End file.
